Para ti
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Para ti que eres sincera, amable y cálida. Para ti que tienes una sonrisa que me hace flanquear al momento de confesarte lo que siento. Para ti, porque es el día en el que naciste y el mismo cielo lo festeja con jubilo.


_**Love Live! Es de sus respectivos dueños. **_

* * *

_**15 de marzo.**_

Hay veces, en las que ni el día más romántico de todo el año es suficiente para confesarle tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta. Aun en la más cálida y bella escena, esas emociones y palabras nacidas por esa persona especial no salen a la luz por miedo a ser juzgadas por su oyente.

Esta historia, como muchas contadas en el mes aclamado por ser el más excepcionalmente romántico del año, no empieza diferente a las demás: la joven enamorada no sabe cómo confesarle sus sentimientos a su persona amada. Perdió una oportunidad de oro al no hacerlo el mismo catorce de febrero.

¿Cómo paso? Su propia decidía fue su condena, al ver a su ser amado alias la escritora de muse, Nishikino Maki flanqueo al ver la sonrisa de su superior en el momento en el que le iba a entregar los chocolates y ese momento era recordado constantemente por sus dos mejores amigas que al igual que ella cursaban el primer año de la preparatoria.

\- ¡Es que enserio! –grito la enérgica Rin para darle un enorme sorbo a su taza de chocolate ya tibio- ¿Cómo es posible que no pudieras decírselo? La tenías enfrente nya, solo tenías que abrir esa bocota que tienes.

-Rin-chan, n-no seas así con Maki-chan –en su defensa, salió la señorita Koizumi que con cierta timidez se animó a hablar- Ya sabes que Maki-chan no está acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas. No es tan cariñosa como lo eres tú.

Aquellos gritos de parte de la Hoshizora y palabras comprensivas de parte de la Koizumi, eran el origen del error que había tenido la compositora de muse. Esas dos jovencitas apenas se habían enterado de que su compañera y amiga fracaso en el intento de darle unos chocolates de San Valentín a la arquera. Pero el peor de los casos y lo que hacía que Rin saltara de su asiento, era de que se enteró de eso literalmente un mes después y que Maki lo había ocultado.

-Pues claro que no nya –la chica gato negó con la cabeza- yo siempre te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero Kayochin –dijo con la mayor sinceridad del mundo- eres mi solecito, eres mi amorcito, la reina de mi imperio de los gatos nya.

-Q-Que lo digas así no lo hace menos vergonzoso, Rin-chan- al verse envuelta con las palabas de la pelinaranja, Hanayo bajo la mirada un tanto sonrojada.

-Hagan esas cosas en casa- fuera de aparecer avergonzada, la pelirroja se encontraba seria al pensar en su situación- ¿Qué tal si alguien más se le confiesa? El tiempo se me acaba. Muse se está volviendo cada vez más popular y Umi no escapa del ojo de las demás personas –musito con cierta rabia.

-En eso tienes razón –con un acomodo rápido de sus lentes, la joven Koizumi ya estaba lista para hablar coherentemente- con la apariencia seria y madura que tiene Umi-chan, sumándole esa cabellera larga que la hace ver elegante y ese porte de mujer japonesa clásica –al soltar un suspiro su voz se tornó un poco más grave- añadamos a la ecuación su faceta caballerosa y esa tímida que tiene cuando esta avergonzada. La hace una persona difícil de ignorar ya seas hombre o mujer.

-Kayochin… -unas pequeñas y melodramáticas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos amarillo verdosos de la joven gato- ¿acaso tu…? –la aludida miro a Rin- ¡T e gusta Umi-chan! –estrepitosamente se levantó de su asiento- ¡Ya no me quieres!

\- ¡Rin-chan! –al ver como la pelinaranja se fue corriendo al baño, supo que tenía que seguirla- ¡Te vas a meter al baño de los hombres, otra vez! –salió corriendo detrás de ella, tanto para evitar que hiciera una tontería, como para explicarle la situación.

-Por qué no me sorprende –La Nishikino negó con la cabeza al ver como sus amigas y compañeras de clases se iban sin darle mucha importancia a que ella estuviera en una gran encrucijada.

"¿Qué hacer "¿Cómo actuar?" Eran preguntas que la acosaban y hostigaban en ese momento tan crítico.

Ella lo sabía desde hace tiempo, sabía que ese cálido palpitar en su pecho solo era por la escritora de muse. Quería negar ese sentimiento que iba creciendo con cada acto tierno y conmovedor de Umi, odiaba tener que sonrojarse más de la cuenta cuando ella le sonreía tras realizar una magnifica canción, el hecho de no tener un pensamiento propio puesto que todos eran para ella, dedicarle los amaneceres más hermosos a escondidas en el alba y llorar en el ocaso al pensar que sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos: cada uno de esos sentimientos la sofocaban pero a su vez la reconfortaban, la hacían sentirse, de cierta manera, importante.

¿Cómo llego Maki a aceptar esos sentimientos con lo terca que es? Ni ella misma sabe la respuesta, de un día a otro, se encontró a ella misma diciendo en los confines de su cuarto que ya amaba a la arquera de cabellera azul. Pero el dilema era el que haría con esos sentimientos: siempre podía ocultarlos para que estos no salieran a la luz, o dejarlos fluir como el mar.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decirlo? -la pelirroja soltó un pesado suspiro al verse reflejada en su taza de café- Si fuera como Honoka, las cosas serían más fáciles, ¿verdad?

En su suplicio, recordó con lujo de detalle el día en el que por poco su corazón casi explotaba de las desgarradoras noticias que había presenciado.

* * *

_**13 de febrero **_

_Era una mañana tranquila y por tranquila me refiero a la joven Kousaka y a la joven Hoshizora corriendo como cabras locas por el salón del club. Su razón era simple, se encontraban felices por la futura fecha que sería el 14 de febrero._

_\- ¡Voy a regalar muchos chocolates, nya! –grito la pelinaranja menor al alzar los brazos con mucha alegría- ¡Todos serán para mi querida Kayochin!_

_\- ¡Yo quiero darles mis chocolates a todas! –afirmo con gran poder vocal la líder de muse- ¡Rin-chan! –al detenerse, su secuaz también lo hizo y se miraron con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Cocinaremos juntas este año? -le ofreció su mano para sellar ese sagrado pacto que ambas iban a hacer._

_-Ya lo sabes, capitana –con un asentimiento fuerte de su cabeza, la menor estrecho su mano con la de su compinche- siempre juntas para cualquier cosa._

_\- ¿Por qué son tan raras? –una voz firme, pero con un dejo de risa hizo aparición en el club a mitad del acto de esas dos pelinaranjas- Aunque admito que me gusta ver que son tan efusivas en estos días._

_\- ¿Lo dices porque te recuerdan a Arisa, Elicchi? –a la par de la presidenta, se encontraba la vicepresidenta Toujo Nozomi- son tan lindas que podría comerlas~ -al notar como su mejor amiga solamente sonreía comprensiva, dirigió su mirada a las menores que de inmediato se abrazaron con el fin de protegerse- ¿miedito?_

_\- ¡C-claro que sí! –gritaron a la par._

_-Deja de atormentarlas Nozomi –dialogo la rubia con una clara mirada de que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación._

_\- ¿Celosita? –rápidamente tomo el hombro de la rusa y la pelimorada sonrió con traviesa- sabes que mi amor solo es para ti, Elicchi –sus palabras hicieron que la aludida se sonrojara tan ferozmente que sus kouhais cambiaron de estar asustadas a reírse a carcajadas- ¿no te dije que estoy preparando una bellísima sorpresa para nosotras dos en San Valentín? _

_-U-ustedes dos, cállense –intento parecer seria, pero lamentablemente la presidenta parecía mas inofensiva y miedosa que un corderito._

_\- ¿Por qué siempre que entro están haciendo ese tipo de cosas? –la dueña de dicha voz apenada era la compositora de muse- Esas cosas háganlas en casa._

_\- ¡Senos de vaca! –De una patada, la autoproclamada mejor idol del mundo entro al club- ¡Nico-Nico puch! –en un veloz ataque, le dio un golpe certero a la cabeza de la ojiverde que en un instante soltó a su pareja- ¿Qué les he dicho de traumar a las niñas? Ellas son inocentes, ¡no las corrompan con sus cochinadas!_

_Un pequeño silencio se estableció en el salón. Nadie hablaba y ni tampoco entendía como es que la Yazawa sabía de lo que hacían sus amigas cuando ella no estaba, pero algo era seguro, Nico no saldría viva de esa situación. _

_\- ¿Así que… eso piensas? –una macabra risa salió de los labios de la sacerdotisa y lentamente se fue levantando del piso donde había ido a caer después de ese golpe- creo que… Es momento de enseñarle a la mascota a respetar a su amo –una sombra se instaló en su frente, no permitiendo así que sus ojos se vieran, pero esa aura oscura y tenebrosa la recorrió por completo, haciéndola ver como la encarnación misma del mal._

_-Mami… -la enana poco a poco fue caminando hacia atrás. Previendo por su vida, su instinto le gritaba que saliera de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera- ¿Nico nico nii? –tartamudeo, nerviosa de lo que pasaría._

_-Je… Nicocchi, ¿Qué tal si te enseño como pueden crecer tus pequeñas naranjitas? –al dar un paso hacia adelante, su presa dio tres hacia atrás- ¿acaso escaparas de mí? En este mundo desolado, te encerrare en un oscuro olvido donde no habrá esperanza- al alzar la mirada, sus ojos verdes brillaban con deseos sangrientos hacia la bajita- ¿lista para caer en mi red?_

_\- ¡C-claro que no! –cual gacela, se dio la media vuelta y corrió por su vida de su cruel depredador- ¡Patitas para que las quiero! _

_Sin decir ni una palabra más, la joven Toujo a un paso apresurado comenzó a seguir a Nico. Eran pasos dignos de una película de terror. _

_\- ¿Q-que acaba de pasar? –musito Honoka al presenciar esa siniestra escena- ¿enserio Nozomi-chan puede ser así en San Valentín? –vio a su superior y ella se encogió de los hombros tras soltar un pequeño suspiro._

_-Si Nico fue capaz de interrumpir a Nozomi, va a tener que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos –dijo con cierta normalidad- Volverá cuando Nico se meta al baño de los profesores._

_\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –inquirió la pelinaranja menor al tomar asiento en la mesa del club al igual que su Senpai Eli._

_-La conozco muy bien –con esa misma normalidad vio como Honoka también tomaba asiento- mejor cambiemos de tema. Créanme, no les conviene conocer o saber de Nozomi en esa faceta._

_-Si tú lo dices –por fin hablo la pelirroja que se negaba a tomar asiento- no sé porque se sientan, tenemos practica en unos minutos y no creo que sea conveniente que se pongan cómodas tan pronto._

_-Déjate de escándalos Maki-chan –Rin se encogió de los hombros con una enorme sonrisa. Como si lo de hace rato no fuera absolutamente nada- relájate, te vas a quedar como una pasita a tus quince años._

_-No necesito consejos de alguien que va por poco reprueba el examen de inglés –sonrió victoriosa al ver como la chica gato recargaba derrotada su cabeza contra la mesa- eso te pasa por meterte conmigo._

_-Pero hay límites, nya…_

_-Exacto, Maki-chan, no tienes que recordarnos esas cosas tan malas –Honoka palmeo la espalda de su compinche en un intento de animarla- Rin-chan, se positiva, al menos pasaste, por unas décimas, pero lo hiciste._

_-Ustedes dos deberían de poner más empeño en sus estudios –hablo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- saben que tienen que pasar sus exámenes, pero eso no las justifica a pasar a medias –al negar la cabeza su mirada se fijó en las dos pelinaranjas- si tienen dudas sobre sus materias, basta con que nos pregunten para poder ayudarles. Somos un grupo, como una familia cabe mencionar, estamos para apoyarnos, ¿entendieron? –sus palabras fueron recibidas por destellos luminosos que salían de los ojos de esas dos chicas revoltosas._

_\- ¡Eli-chan! –con un enorme grito, la líder de muse asintió un par de veces antes de seguir hablando- eres tan amable, se nota que eres la presidenta y una Senpai responsable –se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos para dejar en claro su punto- ¿verdad, Rin-chan?_

_-Concuerdo Honoka-chan, Eli-chan es un encanto de persona nya – la chica gato imito la acción de su compinche ojiazul y también se cruzó de brazos- con esa persona madura y forma de hablar suave pero firme, hace que quieras ser mejor persona indiscutiblemente._

_\- ¿E-es enserio? –pregunto con cierta timidez la rubia- vaya, no sé qué decir con ese tipo de alago, pero los agradezco –con una sonrisa liviana atino a contestar._

_-Que linda~ -pronunciaron ambas chicas con una enternecida mirada. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción de ver a su superior siendo tan amable con ellas._

_\- ¿Eres idiota? –alego la pelirroja- ellas solo quieren convencerte para que no las obligues a estudiar –al negar con la mirada, sus ojos se posaron de la rubia a esas dos revoltosas- tienen que estudiar más, no quiero que saquen a muse del Love Live porque dos de nuestras miembros son tan tontas que no pueden pasar un examen tan sencillos._

_-No olvides a Nico-chan, ella también es una tonta nya –las palabras de la chica gato fueron detenidos por esos helados ojos amatistas que amenazaban con obligarla a leer todos los libros en ingles ávidos y por haber- Y-ya no digo nada…_

_-Chicas, ya –Eli sabía bien que en un momento Honoka entraría con un comentario sumamente tonto y haría enojar a Maki y por eso decidió interferir desde su silla- sea cual sea la excusa o razón, solo hay que repasar sus puntos débiles –mantuvo esa amabilidad en su voz, pero se quedó firme cuando los ojos de la pelirroja la querían consumir viva- Entiendo que te molestes porque parece que no razonan el mensaje que les quieres dar, pero debes de tenerle más paciencia a las personas, Maki –comento con calma digna de su posición en el consejo estudiantil._

_-Como si me importara hacer esas cosas –bramo ciertamente fastidiada por las actitudes de esas dos- solo quiero que no nos descalifiquen por un par o más bien, un trio de idiotas._

_\- ¿Ahora porque estas tan enfadada? –pregunto la rubia, curiosa de la respuesta recargo sus codos sobre la mesa y descanso su barbilla y parte de sus mejillas en sus manos- bueno, siempre estas así de molesta con la vida, pero hoy te veo un poco más hastiada de la existencia del mundo que otros días._

_-No tengo nada –contesto seco y sin interés de seguir la conversación de su superior._

_\- ¡Yo sé porque está enojada! –Honoka alzo la mano para que la palabra le fuera cedida por Eli. Su acto enérgico, porque casi salta de la silla, fue recibido por un asentimiento de la cabeza de la rusa- Es que, en la mañana, Umi-chan nos acompañó a Kotori-chan y a mí a la dirección para ayudarle a Kotori-mamá con unos muebles que quería mover –esas palabras inocentes fueron contestadas con un gruñido por parte de la pelirroja- como verán, está enojada y hasta gruñe como perrito porque en las mañanas Umi-chan es la casi siempre la acompaña a la escuela._

_\- ¿Qué no las acompaña a ustedes, a Kotori y a ti? –indago la presidenta._

_-Lo hace, pero de unos meses hasta aquí –la pelinaranja mayor extendió sus manos hacia el frente y los volvió hacia su cuerpo para enfatizar el tiempo que había pasado- Umi-chan va por Maki-chan a su casa y la lleva hasta donde estemos nosotras. Sus casas quedan a una mayor distancia una de la otra, por eso no entiendo cómo empezó Umi-chan a ir por Maki-chan a su casa –se encogió de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- pero como Umi-chan nos acompañó el día de hoy a Kotori-chan y a mí, no pudo ir por Maki-chan a su casa. Por eso anda con cara de perro asesino de bebes. _

_Quien diría que Honoka sería tan perceptiva y deduciría ese tipo de cosas. Claro que era verdad que desde que Umi le cancelo en la mañana y le dijo que no podía ir con ella, se enojó como no tienen idea. Toda su familia y posible descendencia fue maldecida a causa de que su querida arquera no disponía de tiempo solo para ella. _

_-E-eso no es… -antes de que la Nishikino atinara a contestar, Rin alzo sus brazos al cielo, como si rezara- ¿q-que tienes?_

_\- ¡Le pido a diosito por tu felicidad! –al bajar las manos, las junto y cerró los ojos- Por favor, dios de los gatos, has que Maki-chan por fin sea sincera con sus sentimientos y que deje de enojarse cuando las cosas no salen como quiere. _

_-Pediré junto contigo –se le unió la Kousaka, que al instante había juntado sus manos y cerrado sus ojos para comenzar a rezar por la felicidad y bienestar de la pelirroja._

_-Usualmente no estoy de acuerdo con las boberías de estas dos, bueno, no estoy del todo de acuerdo con las tonterías que están haciendo –al soltar un suspiro y verlas con una leve risita, se giró a ver a la Nishikino que seguía estática aun de pie- Maki, que estés enojada con Umi no justifica que trates mal a los demás. No quieras descargar tus frustraciones en personas que no tienen la culpa de nada._

_-N-No me estoy descargando, ni que fuera teléfono –musito apenada._

_-Esos malos chistes no ayudan –la mayor soltó otra pequeña risita- tal vez no sea la mejor en temas del amor, puesto que soy una de las más densas del grupo, pero cuando quieras hablar con alguien, siempre estaré para escucharte y apoyarte, ¿sí? –la rusa utilizo su legendaria sonrisa cálida y llena de cariño. Con ella, incluso la más fuerte caía sonrojada. _

_-N-No sé de qué estás hablando –Maki desvió la mirada para evitar esa encantadora sonrisa- "¿Tan fácil de leer soy?" –se preguntó a si misma al sentirse atrapada por la rubia- "¿Llego…?" –lo sabía con solo escuchar esos finos pasos que dejaron de ser lejanos en un dos por tres cuando la puerta del club se abrió. Aquel aroma a citronela envolvió el salón, inundando de paso sus fosas nasales, haciendo que de inmediato se le erizara la piel de la presencia que se aproximaba detrás de ella._

_\- ¿De qué están hablando? –aquella voz, tan madura con aires de dulzura, la conocía bien._

_Sonoda Umi había entrado en la escena con una mirada inocente con respecto a lo que hablaban sus compañeras._

_-D-de nada… -La Nishikino no quería mostrarse tímida, no con ella, no cuando la dejo a su suerte en la mañana. Así que, de unos pasos, se alejó de ella para quedar a unas tres millas de distancia._

_\- ¿Uhm? –Umi observo minuciosamente a la pelirroja, se veía alterada, como si le ocultara algo- veamos, Eli –en busca de respuestas, indago en la rusa que tras suspirar se recargo en su silla con los brazos cruzados._

_-¿Por qué siempre me tienes que preguntar a mí? –aquel comentario fue contestado con una de las cejas alzadas de la peliazul, no quería jugar, quería saber la verdad- aunque sería más fácil preguntarle, pero intuyo de que entro a modo ultra tsundere y no te contestara nada- la sonrisa triunfante de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil solo era comparada con la de un niño travieso que consiguió lo que quería- tu princesa está enojada porque no fuiste por ella en la mañana y no la acompañaste a la escuela._

_\- "¡Te juro que te matare, Ayase Eli!" –grito en sus adentros la joven pianista que moría de vergüenza por las palabras de la rubia y de que recién había sido descubierta._

_Umi la miro con cierta duda, pero de inmediato soltó un suspiro y le ofreció una sonrisa culpable- Lo lamento, enserio que si –al dar unos pasos hacia donde estaba la pelirroja- sé que no es justificación el haberte cancelado en la mañana, lo justo es que te avisara con más tiempo –aquel aroma a citronela se intensifico en las fosas nasales de la pelirroja que de nuevo sintió ese hormigueo en su estómago- ¿podrías aceptar esto? –de la bolsa de su saco, revelo una pequeña rosa hecha papel- Maki –al llamarla con esa voz aterciopelada, la aludida se giró a verla por inercia. Observo la flor y después a su usuaria- sé que no es el mejor regalo para una chica, pero lo hice pensando en ti –con cuidado, le extendió esa flor que con torpeza tomo la menor- te prometo, no, te juro que te comprare unas flores dignas de ti, si eres capaz de perdonarme._

_Hay estaba de nuevo, ese palpitar que sacudía y alertaba a su corazón de que en cualquier momento podría salirse para bailar de la felicidad. Ver a Umi, con esos cariñosos ojos marrones que combinaban a la perfección con esos gestos de perrito pidiendo perdón, lograron hacer que asintiera velozmente y torpemente con la cabeza._

_-A-ah –bajo la mirada y al alzarla, fue recibida por una cálida sonrisa por parte de la arquera- t-te perdono, Umi… -para evitar ser descubierta de nuevo por esos achocolatados ojos, vio esa flor de papel que descansaba cuidadosamente en su mano derecha- e-es muy bonita, por cierto._

_-Me alegra saber que mis sentimientos se transmitieran correctamente por esta flor –claro que la escritora se sentía animada, había estado pensando en la pelirroja toda la mañana y el cómo disculparse, que las cosas terminaran así la hacía más que feliz- ¿Qué tal si tomamos asiento y conversamos? –cual caballero de brillante armadura, alejo con cuidado una se las sillas de la mesa para que la pelirroja tomara asiento._

_-Gracias… -murmuro tímida y acato la indicación de la arquera que en un dos por tres ya se había sentado al lado suyo._

_-No hay nada que no haría por la princesa escarlata –guiño el ojo derecho para acentuar sus coquetas y encantadoras palabras- cuidarte es el deber que consagro con toda mi alma._

_-Umi…_

_\- ¡Caliente! –grito la líder de muse- Siempre supe que Umi-chan era buena para escribir, pero para decir esas palabras y dejar callada a Maki-chan, eso es épico. ¡Épico! –agito su cuerpo y de paso sus brazos comenzaron a hacer movimientos raros, como si estuviera bailando._

_\- ¡Venga, que Maki-chan puede superarlo! –animada, Rin miro a su compañera de curso- ¡Di algo bonito Maki-chan! Conmuévenos._

_-E-este… -se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento, pero le era inevitable no decir algo cuando la peliazul se ponía así de melosa, y eso fue lo que hizo- A… -tomo aire y agarro el valor necesario para empezar y terminar esa oración que resonaba en su pecho- Agradezco que me cuides, Umi. Pero, al igual que tú, quiero proteger esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, y estas manos –al compás de esa sincera y emotiva voz, tomo las manos suaves de la peliazul para acariciarlas en el proceso- estas manos me gustan, porque como pueden ser suaves y hermosas –les dio un leve apretón y una sonrisa cariñosa salió a relucir de sus labios- son lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar el peso de un millar de árboles, para soportarme y sujetarme cuando más te he necesitado._

_Al termino de sus palabras, hubo reacciones distintas: las dos pelinaranjas saltaron de sus asientos para aclamar a todos los cielos lo romántica que podía ser la pelirroja, Eli por su parte les sonrió enternecidas, y Umi, pues la pobre estaba más roja que un hidrante, su corazón casi explotaba de la emoción y su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco. _

_\- ¡Te dije que Maki-chan podía mejorarlo! –ensoñada, la chica gato bailo al compás de una música que reproducía en su mente- ¡Bum nya! ¡BUM NYA Y EN TU CARA! –golpeo amistosamente el hombro de su compinche y ella soltó una carcajada enorme._

_-No te lo niego, fue bello ¡Pero Umi-chan lo mejorara cuando se lo proponga! –Honoka estaba segura de sus palabras, conocía de antemano a la peliazul y de sus alcances cuando algo en verdad le gustaba. Ganaría esa apuesta imaginaria que había hecho con la Hoshizora. _

_-Harasho –la mayor asintió orgullosa y soltó una pequeña risita al ver como la pelirroja soltaba de inmediato las manos de la arquera sonrojada- no tienes por qué tener pena, y eso te incluye a ti, Umi –de nueva cuenta, esa pequeña y traviesa risita salía de sus labios- no tiene nada de malo que se demuestren su afecto, ¿Qué tal si una canción sale de sus dulces palabras? Sin contar que –sonrió divertida y con algo de malicia- siempre puede llegar cupido a flechar esos corazones tercos que tienen al son de esas bellas palabras –imito la icónica pose de "Love arrow shot" de la Sonoda- ¿o me equivoco?_

_Ambas, compositora y escritora guardaron silencio, sonrojadas por la pena y del hecho de que en un acto de arrebato soltaran lo que sus corazones ya gritaban en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo._

_\- ¿Quieren hablar de sus sentimientos? Como su superior, mi deber es ayudarles en este camino del amor que pronto emprenderán –claro que Ayase Eli se estaba divirtiendo, tenía un millar de chistes para esas dos que en antaño había comenzado a burlarse de ella cuando empezó a enamorarse de su vicepresidenta, pero, la suerte les sonrió al grupo creativo de muse, puesto que unas pelinaranjas habían llevado su pelea a otro nivel._

_\- ¡Te he dicho que Umi-chan es más romántica que Maki-chan! –en un sonoro y rudo grito, la líder de muse tomo por el cuello de la camisa a su compinche y está fuera de sorprenderse, la miro con cierta frialdad._

_\- ¡Maki-chan es mejor, mil veces mejor! –argumento al tomar la solapa del saco de Honoka._

_-Estas dos… -previniendo un desastre, la rubia se levantó de su asiento con cierta parsimonia- ya basta –con agilidad, las aparto con sus manos, evitando de que siguieran en su niñería- no es necesario que hagan un escándalo por algo tan tonto._

_\- ¿¡Quien está haciendo un escándalo!? –gritaron las pelinaranjas._

_Por su parte y en lo que la rusa arreglaba a las revoltosas, el silencio continuaba siendo vigente entre Maki y Umi, ninguna de las dos mencionaba o alegaba palabra alguna sobre lo que pasaba o había pasado entre ellas. La pelirroja quería decir, aunque sea unas minuciosas palabras, pero un profundo suspiro por parte de la peliazul, la hizo cesar en su intento de hablar._

_-No se puede hacer mucho –Umi sonrió bondadosa, conocía bien esa sensación de nervios y timidez que la invadía en ese momento, pero eso no le impediría tomar de nuevo la mano de la compositora- ¿Qué tal tu día?_

_No era su intención no hablar de esas dulces palabras que hace unos minutos habían pronunciado, solo que sabía que no era el momento y el lugar para hablar de ellas. Le tomo la mano para pactar en secreto que conversarían de eso después._

_Maki únicamente atino a sonreírle levemente, ella entendía los planes de la barquera, y estaba de acuerdo con ello._

_-Normal, ya sabes cómo son las clases de primer año -se encogió de los hombros a la par en la que le dio un leve apretón a ese agarre de manos- ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿terminaron de acomodar los muebles de la directora?_

_-Me fue bien, y si, aunque Honoka por poca tira el librero por subirse en el para alcanzar un libro de cuentas –rio al recordar aquel acontecimiento- ¿tuviste tu examen de algebra? _

_-Por supuesto, aunque te digo que no fue un examen exactamente difícil –enuncio con una simplicidad digna de un genio como ella- aunque me gustaría decir que a Rin le fue igual que a mí –al reír miro el cómo esas dos pelinaranjas seguían alegando con la presidenta de que ellas no estaban haciendo un escándalo y la rusa solo negaba con la cabeza- si utilizara esas fuerzas para estudiar, sería la mejor de la clase._

_-Va lo mismo para Honoka, no es exactamente un as en las matemáticas –se miraron y comenzaron a reír de la suerte que tenían es escoger a sus amigas_

_Así eran ellas, podían poner mega románticas y en un dos por tres comportarse como las mejores amigas. _

_Antes de las prácticas de baile de muse, quedaron en salir las dos solas después de la escuela, irían a tomar un café y de paso platicarían de las ultimas ideas de la Nishikino para la nueva canción._

_-Hora de salida-_

_\- ¿Dónde estará? -se preguntaba Maki al no ver rastros de Umi por ninguna parte- ¿se abra quedado de nuevo practicando con el arco? -miro su reloj de pulsera, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y ya las demás se habían ido._

_Si mal no lo recuerda, Honoka le había mencionado que los martes las nuevas integrantes del club de arquería se quedaban tiempo extra y Umi tenía la costumbre de ayudarlas para que mejoraran rápidamente. _

_-Es tan buena que a veces me asusta –negó con la cabeza y se encamino al club de arquería- el punto era ir temprano, no que ella tardara una eternidad –soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza en su andar._

_-Cerca del club de arquería-_

_-La esperare unos minutos aquí, si no sale, la iré a buscar en el vestidor –se cruzó de brazos y tomo asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban afuera del club._

_\- ¿Entonces qué harás? -esa voz provenía de los adentros del club- ¿le dirás a Sonoda-senpai tus sentimientos? -esas palabras la hicieron levantarse enseguida, con cuidado se acercó a la puerta del club donde escucharía mejor de que iba esa conversación._

_-L-la verdad no se –dijo otra voz, sonaba tímida y algo desanimada- ¿Qué Sonoda-senpai no está saliendo con Nishikino-san?_

_-" Me gustaría, pero no" -se dijo para sus adentros la pelirroja que a cada rato pegaba más la oreja en la puerta._

_-Eso es solo un rumor de pasillo –alego la primera voz con algo de reproche- solo son muy cercanas, si ya estuvieran saliendo, ya lo habrían anunciado, ¿no crees?_

_-E-en eso tienes razón –la segunda voz soltó un pesado suspiro- e-entonces lo hare, no pierdo nada, ¿verdad?_

_\- ¡Claro que no! -ese grito alegre logro que la pelirroja gruñera ferozmente- ¡sé que puedes! ¿Qué tal si Umi-senpai corresponde tus sentimientos? Sabemos de fuentes fidedignas que tú eres su Kouhai favorita._

_-" ¿Qué? " -el mismo Armagedón se estaba proclamando en los ojos de la pelirroja de saber que SU peliazul podía tener favoritismos a estas alturas- "Ah no, consíguete la tuya" -por enojo y algo de envidia, iba a entrar al club, para poner en lugar a esas dos, pero la suerte no anduvo de su lado puesto que una mano en su hombro le impidió la entrada- ¿Qué quieres?-se giró con rabia para ver a la persona que la había interrumpido, aunque de inmediato se quedó callada al ver que era Umi que la miraba confundida._

_\- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto con la ceja alzada- te ves algo alterada, ¿quieres un vaso de agua?_

_Pensaba negarse amablemente, pero recordó en un instante la conversación de ese par de chicas y en un arrebato lanzo la mano de la mayor para que dejara de estar sobre su hombro-No –dio unos pasos hacia adelante- ¿Dónde estabas? _

_-Estaba dándome una ducha, perdón –en definitiva, Umi estaba más que acostumbrada a esos cambios de humor tan repentinos de la pelirroja, puesto que únicamente le dio una liviana sonrisa- me quede ayudando a las chicas de primero para que aprendieran a usar mejor el arco –dijo con simpleza._

_\- ¿Y porque no avisas? -la miro, cruzada de brazos y con la amenazada de que no quería más que la verdad._

_-No tengo excusa, salió de emergencia y se me había olvidado que nos íbamos a ver después de la escuela –comento y en ese preciso instante la Nishikino dio la media vuelta y comenzó a irse- ¿Maki? ¿A dónde vas? -le siguió el paso, pero el peso de su maleta con su ropa la hacía volverse un poco más lenta._

_-Me voy a mi casa –dijo gélida y sin intención de aceptar reproches._

_\- ¿No íbamos a tomar un café? -la inocencia de Umi no la convencería a quedarse, esa voz de conejito no haría que cesara en su deseo de irse lejos y no verla por un tiempo._

_-Ve y tómalo con tus kouhais –fueron las últimas palabras que dijo la Nishikino antes de salir corriendo, dejando atrás a la Sonoda completamente desconcertada._

_\- ¿Ahora que hice? –se preguntó sin saber la respuesta._

_En lo que la joven arquera razonaba el que había hecho mal para que su princesa escarlata se molestara con ella, dicha princesa caminaba como alma que llevaba el diablo. Sabía que en algún momento alguien se daría cuenta de lo especial que es Umi, esa bondad y amabilidad eran su mayor y cruel habilidad. _

_Maldijo un millar de veces, incluso a una pobre ancianita que únicamente le pregunto la hora. _

_Celos era lo que sentía, no quería y no permitiría que alguien se le acercara a la Sonoda. Para ella, en su mundo de fantasía, ella ya tenía dueña y era la pianista de muse. _

_¿Qué hacer? Le tocaba hacer el papel que toda chica enamorada hacía en San Valentín, pero no podía hacerlo sola, sabía que necesitaba la ayuda de una profesional y no le gustaba la idea de pedirle un favor._

_-Departamento Yazawa-_

-_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pronuncio Nico alzando la ceja. No entendía por qué la pelirroja se encontraba en ese lugar, y algo le decía que lo descubriría próximamente._

_\- ¿Puedo pasar? –su pregunta era asertiva, pues estaba afuera del apartamento y comenzaba a hacer frio- no quiero resfriarme._

_-La gente normal manda un mensaje o al menos llama antes de venir a una casa ajena –la mayor soltó un pesado suspiro y se hizo a un lado- pasa, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa._

_-Pero que amabilidad la tuya, Nico-chan –al soltar un suspiro entro a la calidez del apartamento Yazawa._

_-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, ojos rasgados –la siguió hasta el interior del apartamento tras cerrar la puerta- después de que me dejaras a merced de ese monstruo de senos grandes, no debería ni abrirte la puerta de mi casa._

_-Eso te lo ganaste tu sola por hacerle ese tipo de comentarios a Nozomi, sabes perfectamente como es cuando la interrumpen al estar con Eli –la pelirroja se encogió de los hombros y llego a la cocina de la pelinegra- ¿están tus hermanos? ¿Tu mamá?_

_-Mis hermanos están jugando en la casa de una amiga de mamá y ella los acompaño, ¿Por qué? –inquirió extrañada- ¿Qué es lo que planeas? –sus dudas se hicieron aún más grandes cuando de su maleta, Maki saco una bolsa blanca- ¿¡Son drogas!? _

_Guardo silencio y tras dejar la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina, se acercó bruscamente a la enana para darle un tremendo golpe en la cabeza- ¡Pedazo de idiota, con eso no se juega! –bramo molesta._

_\- ¿P-Porque la agresión? –se acarició la cabeza adolorida- yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas aceptar un chistecito._

_-No tiene nada de gracioso que juegues con ese tipo de cosas tan delicadas –negó varias con la cabeza y sin darle mucha importancia a las caras raras que ponía Nico, dirigió toda su atención a la bolsa blanca que trajo- tengo cacao, chocolate de diversos sabores, mucha azúcar, mantequilla, almendras, bombones y unos moldes por si acaso no tienes aquí –menciono cada ingrediente a la par que los iba sacando de la bolsa y los dejaba en la mesa._

_\- ¿Qué, que? –la mayor se acercó a la menor con mayor duda- ¿Por qué trajiste todo esto a mi casa?_

_\- ¿Qué no es obvio? –suspiro frustrada y la miro con decisión- haremos chocolates de San Valentín._

_\- ¿eh?_

_-o-o-o-_

_Explicarle a Nico su necesidad insaciable de hacer los mejores chocolates de San Valentín no era un reto, el reto era hacer que ella se dejara de reír a carcajadas cuando Maki se mostró incrédula e infantil al confesar sus sentimientos por la peliazul. Ya era suficiente con que se muriera de pena, no era necesario que esa enana cara de Gollum se burlara de lo torpe que podía ser. _

_Si Nico acepto fue porque le enterneció y porque sabía que esto podía aprovecharlo en el futuro para burlarse de su siempre agresora Maki, y claro, que también serviría para hacer que la popularidad de muse aumentara un 100%. Una parejita en el grupo siempre era un delicioso bocadillo para los fans hambrientos de fan-service._

_Comenzaron con algo sencillo: fundir el chocolate que la pelirroja había traído. Intentar hacerlo todo desde cero sería imposible para una notaba con ella, y la pelinegra no quería batallar en ese preciso momento. Lamentablemente, ni las habilidades de cocina de Nico pudieron instruir a que Maki quemara el chocolate… tal parece que mezclar altas temperaturas, mucha azúcar y chocolate, hace que exploten los sartenes. _

_El siguiente plan de emergencia salió a la luz, y no era algo que le gustara a la Yazawa: experimentar con el cacao en polvo. Porque la pianista había echado a perder todo el chocolate que había traído._

_\- ¡Solo mézclalo! –grito Nico al verse cubierta en la cara por el cacao en polvo- sé que eres un genio en la escuela, pero para cosas culinarias eres un completo desastre._

_Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Maki no dijo nada. Se dedicó completamente a mezclar el cacao en polvo con la leche. _

_\- ¿Ahora que tienes? –claro que a la enana le intrigaba esa actitud de su acompañante. Usualmente se peleaban como perro y gato, y esa vez no le decía nada- Maki-chan, por favor –tomo su mano, haciendo que dejara de batir- si algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo –fuera de parecer avergonzada por sus palabras, lo decía con toda la sinceridad del mundo._

_-No me pasa nada… -los insistentes ojos rojos de la Yazawa proclamaban que le digiera la verdad- de todas maneras, no tengo ganas de mentir esta vez –soltó un pesado suspiro y miro fijamente a la mezcla- ¿Qué pasa si no le gustan? No soy buena cocinando, eso lo sé, pero me estoy esforzando todo lo que puedo. Umi es una excelente chica, no sé qué sienta por mí, pero… -con cuidado, utilizo su mano libre para colocarla sobre su pecho- quiero que estos sentimientos le lleguen, aunque no sea correspondida, quiero intentarlo._

_-Entonces -Nico sonrió enternecida, hizo que su acompañante la mirara al momento de colocar su mano libre sobre su hombro y hacer que girara- eso será más que suficiente –mantuvo aquella sonrisa ante las dudas de la menor- si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es que no puedes darte por vencida sin intentarlo. Y eso es lo que estás haciendo, intentando hacer los chocolates más deliciosos para la persona que amas –un tímido sonrojo se estableció en las mejillas de la pelirroja- bien podrías haberlos comprado, pero quieres que sea especial, que ella sepa que no necesita a nadie más._

_-M-me haces sonar como una egoísta total –desvió la mirada apenada, su dedo índice de la mano izquierda jugo con uno de sus mechones de pelo- a-aunque, ¿tendría eso algo de malo?_

_-El amor es egoísta mientras no se lleve a obsesión –comento al encogerse de los hombros- ¿Qué tal si le pones un poco más de espíritu a esos chocolates? Tal vez no queden bonitos, pero si piensas en esa persona especial, quedaran deliciosos._

_-B-Bien… -volvió a su labor de mezclar cuidadosamente- "pensar en esa persona…" –cerro los ojos por unos segundos, recordando a Umi, una tonta sonrisa de enamorada salió a relucir en sus labios- "Este color se parece al de sus ojos" –ya se sentía entusiasmada e inspirada para continuar con su labor de cocinar. Aquellos recuerdos bellos de su arquera la hacían querer mejorar para que esos chocolates transmitieran por completo sus sentimientos._

_¿Cómo terminaron las cosas? Fácil tres ollas y cuatro sartenes de Nico fueron víctimas de la mala cocina de Maki. Pero al menos los chocolates estaban listos, claro, después de refrigerarlos y en lo que estos se congelaban, ambas jovencitas limpiaron todo el desastre que habían dejado. _

_-Ya es algo tarde, ¿no quieres quedarte aquí? –pregunto la dueña del apartamento al ver que eran las diez de la noche- no me gustaría que algo te pasara._

_-Le mande un mensaje a mi chofer, el vendrá en unos veinte minutos –no le dio importancia al hecho de que ya era tardísimo, si no que ese moño rojo no quedaba perfecto._

_-Ay tomate –la pelinegra suspiro- quítate –le dio un pequeño empujón y en un dos por tres arreglo ese moño desastroso- ¿Qué te cuesta hacer las cosas bien?_

_-Me gusta lo mismo que a ti pasar los exámenes –ya era su Nishikino, ya se estaba burlando de su inteligencia- ¿a qué quedo bonito? –alzo la cajita amarilla con los chocolates adentro._

_-Sí, quedo linda, pero no la levantes –rápidamente, Nico le retiro la caja de las manos para colocarla de nuevo en la mesa- en cuanto llegues a la casa, déjalos en el refrigerador o si quieres que queden bien, en el congelador, ¿sí?_

_-Lo hare –tomo de nueva cuenta esa caja que tanto le había costado hacer- Nico-chan –llamo a la mayor y esta la miro con duda- gracias por ayudarme el día de hoy, no sé qué hubiera hecho si ti._

_\- ¿Ja? Ojos rasgados siendo amable conmigo, eso es nuevo –soltó una tenue risita- ya sabes que sin la gran Nico-sama, ustedes mortales no harían nada._

_-Enserio sabes arruinar el momento –negó con la cabeza, pero mantenía una pequeña sonrisa- lo digo enserio. Gracias por lo del día de hoy._

_-Estoy para servirte, tomatito salado~ -antes de que esa mano la golpeara de nuevo en la cabeza, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar el golpe- ¿Qué no te espera tu chofer~? Sé que no te quieren en tu casa, pero en mi caso, la gran Nico necesita dormir para reparar energías._

_\- ¿Qué no fue tu mamá la que se fue y con tus hermanitos de paso? –sonrió con burla y victoria cuando la pelinegra cayo en cuenta de que su familia no había regresado- yo evaluaría mejor tu situación, Nico-chan~ -se fue caminando hasta la puerta en lo que la enana tomaba su teléfono celular e intentaba contactar a su madre- amo los finales felices –rio suavemente y vio de nuevo la cajita amarilla- espero que ese sea mi caso también._

_**14 de febrero**_

_Era el día, ni si quiera un Armagedón la detendría. Le daría los chocolates a Umi y le confesaría sus sentimientos por ella. Se levantó temprano, preparada para lo que vendría. Antes de salir de su casa, verifico un millón de veces que los chocolates estuvieran en su maletín escolar, y ahí estaban, listos para ser entregados._

_Como no recibió ningún mensaje de Umi en la mañana, supuso que esta vez sí ira por ella, aunque pensándolo bien, el hecho de que le gritara el día anterior, daba la posibilidad de que la peliazul no quisiera ir por ella ese día… _

_\- ¿Me tendré que ir? –miro su reloj de muñeca y suspiro- ya van diez minutos, Umi nunca se atrasa._

_\- ¡Maki-chan! –grito una enérgica voz que pertenecía a la líder de muse- ¡aquí! –grito de nueva cuenta para afirmar que estaba casi cerca suyo._

_\- ¿Honoka? –la pelirroja alzo la ceja y a lo lejos se encontraba la joven Minami- ¿y Kotori también? - se mostró mucho más confundida cuando al lado de la peligris se encontraba la dueña de sus desvelos- ¿Qué hacen ellas con Umi a esta hora?_

_\- ¡Feliz San Valentín! –la pelinaranja, ya estando al lado de la pelirroja, la tomo de las manos y sacudió con gran energía- Maki-chan, como tu regalo adelantado, decidimos venir acompañar a Umi-chan en tu búsqueda._

_\- ¿Así? –miro a la arquera que ya se encontraba cerca de su posición._

_-Ya sabes cómo es Honoka –le dio una media sonrisa y se encogió de los hombros- espero que no te moleste que venga con ella dos._

_-No realmente… -con cierto recelo, apretó el cordón de su maletín- ¿de quién fue la idea?_

_-Mia –dijo la ojiambar con simpleza- tenia curiosidad sobre lo que pasaría el día de hoy._

_\- ¿Cómo? –miro a la Minami y después a la Kousaka que reía de forma traviesa._

_-Dicen por ahí, que los ángeles bajan del cielo para apreciar a los futuros amantes –su sonrisa era inocente, pero profesaba que algo ocultaba- también murmuran los arboles de que las panteras necesitan ayuda para conseguir su presa de vez en cuando, ¿acaso un conejito rosa fue el partícipe de dichos actos? _

_¿Sera que…? ¿Cómo fue que Kotori se enteró de que Nico le ayudo con los chocolates? ¿Ella sabía que le iba a dar chocolates a Umi y por eso había querido venir? ¿Para divertirse? Esa pajarita podía ser más astuta de lo que parecía. _

_-Ignoro a que se refiere –Umi dio unos pasos hacia adelante- lleva diciendo esas cosas desde que salimos de su casa. _

_-Si tú no sabes menos yo… -en su momento de duda, reacciono a las últimas palabras de la arquera- ¿saliendo de su casa? ¿estabas con ella? –tenía que controlar esa creciente ira. Ellas dos son amigas de la infancia, no es necesario hacer un escándalo, ¿o sí?_

_-Le estaba ayudando con unas ecuaciones –la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba mintiendo, algo le ocultaban esos marrones ojos- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de una vez? No me gustaría llegar tarde a la escuela- cambiar de tema era su manera de salir por la tangente._

_-Si tú lo dices –la miro extrañada, pero sabía que no la sacaría la verdad, aun no –vámonos entonces –se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar._

_-Espera un momento –Umi camino un poco más rápido para quedar a la par de ella- Maki, ¿crees que esta vez sí podemos ir a tomar ese café? Yo invito, y te prometo que esta vez no me quedare a ayudar en el club._

_Al mirarla, la Nishikino supo que decía la verdad, y eso le agrado. Esa sonrisa amable la hizo relajarse de inmediato._

_-Está bien, confió en ti, Umi –le sonrió al compás de su acelerado corazón- iremos después de la escuela, ¿entendido? _

_-gracias, Maki –esa sonrisa se engrandeció, haciendo ese sentimiento aún más cálido._

_-Las cosas se están poniendo interesante –musito la peligris con una divertida sonrisa- ¿será que Nozomi-chan tiene razón? ¿este es el inicio de un mundo nuevo? _

_\- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto la ojiazul con inocencia digna de un niño pequeño._

_-De nada, Honoka-chan –acaricio su cabeza y tomo su mano entre la suya- ¿quieres probar unos dulces que hice solo para ti?_

_\- ¡Claro que quiero! –grito emocionada. Casi se podía ver una pequeña colita y orejas de perrito moverse a la par de su alegre estado._

_-Entonces alcancemos a esas dos –comenzaron a caminar juntas- algo me dice que esto se está poniendo muy bueno. _

_Bueno, su primer intento de darle los chocolates a Umi había fracasado, pero quedaban varias opciones. Podía entregárselos en el primer descanso que tuvieran o raptarla de su salón para darle los chocolates. _

_Al igual que sus chocolates, cada plan fracaso. Raptarla de clases no fue una opción porque ella misma se encontraba en clases. En sus descansos se encontraba rodeada de sus fans del club y otras chicas de la escuela. Aunque Maki no le era indiferente a las chicas de la escuela, varias veces la interceptaron para entregarle todo tipo de dulces y dos que tres cartas, ninguna se le confeso, pero casi creía que lo harían por esa infinita decisión en sus ojos. Incluso en las penúltimas chicas que le trajeron dulces, estaba a punto de interceptar a Umi, pero la rodearon y no pudo hacer nada más que conversar con esas chicas; platicaba con escalofríos, pues sentía unos ojos asesinos sobre ella y las chicas que la interceptaron. _

_Su día había sido un completo desperdicio, por suerte los chocolates aún no se derretían, pero para ese rumbo iban._

_Ya eran las últimas horas del San Valentín escolar y se había encaminado al club para que practicaran o en traducción de muse: platicar de ese fantástico día como locas. _

_\- ¡Sonoda-senpai! –oh, esa inquilina del club de arquería, esa voz desesperante la reconocía a causa del desagrado que le tenía sin conocerla- P-por favor…_

_En cuanto la escucho hablar, se escondió detrás de un pilar para no ser vistas. Esa chica entrometida y Umi se encontraban al otro lado, no la verían según ella._

_\- ¿Pasa algo, Ushio-san? –pero como odiaba que fuera tan amable con personas así- ¿te cortaste? ¿te sientes mareada?_

_-N-No es eso… -la voz tímida de la chica de verdad la sacaba de quicio. En Hanayo eso se veía lindo eso, en esa mujercita era algo patético para sus oídos- l-le traje estos chocolates._

_-Vaya, que lindo detalle de tu parte –la arquera respondió con algo de timidez en su voz- no traje nada para darte, ¿puedo compensártelo el día blanco? _

_-S-sí, pero… -tomo aire, armándose de valor- e-estos chocolates contienen mis sentimientos…_

_\- ¿Tus sentimientos? ¿Te refieres a que…?_

_\- ¡Sonoda-senpai! ¡Por favor, acepta estos sentimientos que tengo por ti! _

_Después de esas palabras, ya no se escuchaba nada. Suponía que la chica había hecho una reverencia, pero lo correcto era que al instante Umi la rechazara con gentileza… Pero no había ni una pisca de ruido. _

_En su mente, pasaron una infinidad de escenarios: uno donde la chica abrazaba a Umi y esta correspondía sus sentimientos, otro donde Umi la abrazaba y besaba tan apasionadamente que se perdían en el tiempo y el espacio. Cada escenario era sumamente doloroso. No quería jugar a la "curiosidad mato al gato", así que se fue, se alejó lo más que pudo. _

_Sus pies la llevaron al salón del club como lo tenía previsto, saludo a sus amigas con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo, pero en el interior, estaba que se moría de rabia y enojo por no haberle ganado a esa chiquilla tonta. Se sentía devastada, pero supo ocultarlo, claro, no de la sacerdotisa. _

_\- ¡Chicas, miren lo que les traje! –con una sonrisa y un grito alegre, Honoka repartió unos pequeños pastelitos a sus queridas amigas- sé que no es mucho y que Kotori-chan me ayudo, pero cada uno tiene un mensaje para ustedes. _

_\- ¿" Eli-chan, eres muy seria, pero eres como una hermana mayor para mi"? –la presidenta alzo la ceja y la menor soltó una infantil risita- es algo raro, pero agradezco el mensaje._

_\- ¡Claro que soy tu compinche en el bien y el mal! –la pelinaranja menor dio un salto desde su asiento cuando leyó lo que decía su regalo, para abrazar a su par._

_\- ¿Cómo es que yo soy la más vanidosa pero aun así me quieres? –gruño la Yazawa._

_-Tranquila Nico-chan, lo dijo de cariño – Hanayo acaricio su espalda con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente._

_\- ¿Qué te puso a ti? –pregunto y al leer lo que decía el regalo de la Koizumi, cayo rendida contra el piso- Esto no ayuda a mi autoestima…_

_\- ¿N-Nico-chan? –se sorprendió, pero al instante rio de forma nerviosa. No era su culpa que Honoka le pusiera que es la más tierna del grupo._

_\- ¿Soy tu persona favorita en todo el mundo? –una sonrisa ilusionada y ojos llorosos era lo que remarcaba las facciones de la peligris al leer lo que decía su regalo._

_-Claro que si, Kotori-chan –la líder asintió un par de veces antes de segur hablando- de no ser por ti, no sería capaz de hacer muchas cosas –rio un poco- incluso me ayudaste con estos pastelitos. Lamento si utilice algo que hiciste para regalar, el próximo año me esforzare. ¿podrías soportarme este año hasta entonces? _

_-Por supuesto que si -Musito apenada._

_En otra parte del salón, Maki había leído y agradecido por su pastel desde hace rato. No le importaba mucho, lo agradecía y todo, pero en ese momento, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar._

_-En un mundo perfecto, estar con quien amas es fácil pero aburrido –musito una particular voz en su oído- Maki-chan, ¿Qué aqueja tu alma?_

_Con parsimonia se dio la vuelta para ver a la pelimorada- nada, Nozomi –contesto con una voz neutra._

_-Podrás engañar a medio mundo, pero a mí no –dijo segura y con una sonrisa- sé que tus tragedias y desdichas tienen nombre y apellido. Sonoda Umi es la dueña de ese quejumbroso y atareado corazón. _

_-A esas alturas, creo que medio grupo lo sabe –soltó un suspiro. No se sentía con ganas de ser una completa tsundere y negar todo- ¿Qué hago? Se le acaban de confesar y no sé qué hare si ella acepto._

_-Derrumbarte ahora no te servirá de nada, Maki-chan –con cuidado, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la menor- no te diré nada sobre "esto es difícil" o "lo superaras" –que la viera confundida, solo la ínsito a soltar una risita- Si amas algo, no lo dejes, lucha por el hasta el final. Aun si el tiempo de espera pasa, no te des por vencida hasta que la lucha en verdad haya acabado._

_\- ¿Y si ya acabo? ¿Y si termino antes de que comenzara a luchar?_

_-No terminara hasta que tu terco corazón lo entienda –la ojiverde miro sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más- Te diré que, en esta guerra del amor, nunca peleas sola._

_\- ¿A qué te refieres con…? –antes de que terminara de preguntar, la mayor le dio la media vuelta y lo que vio la dejo completamente muda._

_En la puerta del club estaba Umi sosteniendo 25 rosas rojas. Preciosas que imprecaban su dulce aroma en el ambiente. Ella la sostenía con su mano derecha y la zurda sostenía una cajita roja con un moño azul. Poco a poco, la usuaria de las flores se fue acercando a la Nishikino con una sincera sonrisa, por su parte, la compositora había quedado estática sin saber qué hacer._

_\- ¿Sorpresa? –manteniendo esa sonrisa le extendió las flores a la menor- Te dije que te daría unas flores dignas de ti –con cuidado, Maki tomo esas flores con miedo de que se fueran a romper en cualquier momento-no es muy ostentoso, pero espero que te guste –extendió esa cajita roja y ella la acepto torpemente._

_\- ¿Cuándo hiciste esto…? – pregunto apenada. Escuchaba en la lejanía el cómo sus amigas y compañeras reían de manera traviesa._

_-Ayer los hice en la casa de Kotori -contesto con una sonrisa- No salieron como esperaba, pero no tienen tan mal sabor –agrego al reír tímidamente._

_-E-entiendo…-bajo la mirada. Esos ojos marrones le estaban impidiendo hablar coherentemente-G-gracias… -admiro ambos regalos, sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle y su pecho no dejaba de latir rápidamente._

_La Sonoda había aumentado esa sonrisa del gustó que le daba ver a la Nishikino apenada. Era su placer culposo: verla sonrojada. Incluso terminó soltando varias risitas de lo feliz que estaba._

_-Umi…-tenía dudas, no sabía si preguntarle sobre la chiquilla era lo correcto -yo... – al mirar hacia atrás de manera disimulada, vio unos ojos verdes que la animaban a hacerlo, a mi rendirse._

_¿Sería lo correcto? Lo era, está vez, su mente no se interpondrá en las palabras _

_de su corazón._

_\- ¿q-que paso con esa chica?_

_No era correcto en ese instante cuando la arquera le había dado a que la arqueta había sido tan amable y cariñosa al darle esos presentes. Pero quería preguntarlo, quería saber el resultado tras las palabras de Nozomi, tras morir de curiosidad. _

_\- ¿Cuál chica? –Umi lo pensó un momento y alzo la cabeza para después bajarla- ¿Ushio-san? ¿así que nos viste? –que ella titubeara al decir un "no", significaba que era un si- imagino que no te quedaste al final. Agradecí sus sentimientos, pero no puedo aceptarlos por nada del mundo._

_\- ¿A-así? –una parte de ella, su diosa interna, se encontraba saltando de alegría por esas palabras._

_-Por supuesto. No puedo aceptar los sentimientos de otra persona a quien no amo –dijo con sinceridad- ¿tú lo harías? –rápidamente la pelirroja negó con la cabeza- me alegra de cierta manera. Hoy que te vi con muchas personas, pensé por un momento que terminarías diciéndome que ya no vaya por ti en las mañanas porque esa persona iría por ti desde este momento._

_-N-No haría eso… -pronuncio tímida- tu, tu eres la única que quiero ver en las mañanas antes de venir aquí._

_-Lo mismo digo –se veía aliviada tras suspirar- no sé qué haría si eso pasara… -tomo con cuidado uno de los pétalos de las rosas- cuando te vi, pedí de inmediato estas flores. Solo te iba a dar un chocolate, pero sentí la inmensa necesidad de darte unas flores así de bellas._

_-Y-ya veo… -se sentía pequeña con esa declaración. Sintió un pequeño empujón, al mirar quien fue, era la mismísima Nozomi que con esa sonrisa le decía que ya le diera su regalo- U-Umi –la mayor la miro con esa sonrisa- yo… -tomo aire, pero el valor no entro en ella- ¿quieres ver lo que trajo Honoka? _

_Umi era sincera, pero Maki no podía decirle aun sus sentimientos. Quería hacerlo, pero la incertidumbre no le permitía articular las palabras que quería, al final, únicamente dijo lo primero que le venía a la cabeza._

_La peliazul la miro y soltó un pequeño suspiro- será un placer –miro a sus amigas que se habían mantenido en silencio hasta ese entonces- ¿Qué tanto platicaban?_

_-Nada Umi-chan~ -hablo la pelinegra que le entrego unos billetes a la peligris- ganaste esta vez, Kotori-chan. Esto me pasa por tenerle fe a un tomate._

_\- ¿No dije que soy buena en esto de apostar? –su sonrisa era digna de un jefe de la mafia._

_\- ¡Kotori-chan hizo una siniestra sonrisa! -grito la pelinaranja mayor tras estremecerse- eso sí que da algo de miedo..._

_-Yo no doy miedo- alego la ojiambar haciendo un diminuto puchero._

_-No la moleste, Honoka –intervino la arquera que se acercó a la líder de muse- que ella haga una sonrisa de esa manera no es de tu problema._

_-Que agresiva eres, Umi-chan~_

_Al mismo tiempo en el que Umi se encargaba de regañar a su mejor amiga de la infancia, la sacerdotisa de muse palmeo le hombro de la Nishikino para brindarle algo de apoyo._

'

_-No te rindas antes de que tu necio corazón lo decida, ¿si, Maki-chan? –animo Nozomi al ver a su amiga pelirroja desanimada- dale tiempo al tiempo._

_-Eso intento –suspiro pesadamente al ver la espalda de la peliazul- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar para estar lista?_

* * *

_-Presente-_

Espero y espero, y esa oportunidad nunca se presentó. Ni cuando fueron a tomar ese café logro decirle algo acerca de sus sentimientos. Esas flores rojas descansando en su mesa de noche, le recordaban su constante fracaso en cosas del amor.

Aquel día, el cumpleaños de Umi, quería decirle lo que aquejaba su alma y corazón. Las cosas nunca le salen como planeaba: a eso se le llamo "la suerte de la pelirroja". Ni Honoka tenía tan mala suerte cuando le tocaba hacer exámenes de matemáticas. Como todos los días, Umi fue por ella a su casa, le había dicho "Feliz cumpleaños", pero eso fue todo, avanzaron en silencio hasta la escuela.

No tuvo, de nuevo, oportunidad para darle sus chocolates retrasados de San Valentín, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en el club y las demás le dieron sus regalos a Umi: ella solamente se quedó sentada sin hacer algo.

Justo había sido después de la escuela cuando fue con sus dos mejores amigas a tomar algo. Las chicas de muse habían decidido hacerle una pequeña fiesta a la arquera en la casa de Kotori, faltaba tiempo para ese evento y por eso decidieron salir antes de ir. En esa pequeña cafetería, Maki soltó de improviso los planes que tenía para San Valentín y de cómo fallo rotundamente en cada oportunidad que había tenido.

Pero como era la costumbre de esas dos, se desviaron del tema y salieron con una incongruencia como siempre.

\- ¿Ahora que hare? –saco de su maletín esos chocolates que llevaba cada día con la esperanza de un día dárselos.

Los sacaba y luego los congelaba. Pensó que ya estaban echados a perder, pero Nico le aseguro que no pasaría si ella los congelaba bien.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? –una voz fina como la seda, esas notas cálidas la hicieron alzar la mirada y toparse con una mujer que fácil la superaba en altura; tenía el cabello rosado, largo y ondulado con unas tipas orejitas en la cabeza hechas de su mismo cabello; su cara era madura y contrastaba con esos ojos turquesas.

\- ¿Quién eres? –le pregunto la pelirroja con cierta incomodidad.

-Soy su nueva mesera –se señaló desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Cierto, ella vestía el mismo atuendo de su mesera de hace rato- sé que no es parte de mi trabajo, pero la vi suspirar tan pesadamente que me dio la impresión de que algo aquejaba su alma.

-Algo así –tal vez era con la soltura y labia con la que hablaba esa mujer, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en ella- son problemas románticos, eso es todo.

-Entiendo, ¿no le pudiste dar ese regalo a la persona que amas? –en contestación a su pregunta, la compositora asintió sin mucho ánimo- ya veo, ¿aceptarías un consejo de tu mesera?

-Depende el tipo de consejo.

-Chica ruda, esa actitud me gusta –soltó una pequeña risa la mesera- pero te lo diré. No te sientes lista para decirle lo que sientes, ¿verdad? –la pelirroja asintió en respuesta- si sigues esperando, nunca estarás lista. Hay cosas que no necesitan pensarse dos veces. En el amor, nunca se está listo para algo, sigues tu instinto la mayor parte de las veces –comento con algo de nostalgia- pase lo mismo que tú, espere a estar preparada para confesarle a esa persona que amo mis sentimientos. Fueron tres años y de cada uno me arrepiento, porque de haberle dicho desde el principio, todo ese dolor se hubiera evitado.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Le dijiste tus sentimientos? –ahora se encontraba curiosa sobre lo que decía esa mesera.

-Sí, y se rio de mi como no tienes idea –no parecía afligida, si no, divertida al recordar eso- me dijo que ella también quería decírmelo, pero también esperaba a estar lista.

-Ya veo…

-Ella es una chica un poco complicada y, a decir verdad, tampoco es muy inteligente cuando se trata asuntos románticos –soltó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica- incluso me atrevo a pensar que tenía planeado de que yo me confesara a ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es porque la conozco –amplio su sonrisa e incluso sus brillantes ojos cian brillaron fervientemente- sé que es ella con solo oler el aroma del viento o escuchar sus pasos.

-_" Como yo..." _-Maki suspiro al sentirse identificada con el caso- veo que, la quieres mucho.

-Más de lo que puedo contar. Las palabras no son suficientes para explicar todo lo que la amo- al mirar brevemente el techo, su mirada e dirigió a la pelirroja- No soy nadie para aconsejarte, pero espero que mis palabras te hagan reflexionar.

-Lo hicieron –se levantó de la mesa motivada- no sé qué pasara en un futuro distante, solo sé que quiero estar con ella. Tengo miedo de arruinar las cosas… Pero en este juego del soldado, las jugadas arriesgadas son las que triunfaran.

-Suena como una canción –la peligrosa asintió con la cabeza- si gusta, puede irse, vi quienes son sus acompañantes y ellas pueden hacerse cargo de lo demás.

-Igual me deben dinero –rio- le agradezco sus palabras –miro con cuidado el café de la mesera. Vio un nombre fácil y un apellido que ni en sus más locos sueños mencionaría- Gracias, María.

-Estoy para servir –asintió con la cabeza y vio como la menor se iba alejando poco a poco- se parece a mí de cierta manera, ¿será que su amor será parecido o parecida a Tsubasa? Bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen

Corrió como no tienen idea. Choco con tres personas en su andar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no iba a planear ninguna estrategia. Sería lo que tenía que ser y ya. Si Umi la aceptaba, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo y si no, pues lo aceptaría y lloraría en silencio.

Conocía el lugar donde su arquera estaría, a esa hora, donde el sol amenazaba ya con ocultarse y dejar a las estrellas ocupar su lugar, ella se encontraría yendo a la casa de la Minami y para eso tenía que pasar por un debajo puente. Giro una esquina y siguió derecho, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio una cabellera azulada a lo lejos. Se impulsó en correr aún más rápido.

\- ¡Umi! –grito a todo pulmón- ¡Umi! –otro grito y la escritora se giró para verla. Ella se encontraba al lado de Kotori y Honoka.

\- ¿Maki? –pregunto confundida por esa actitud- ¿pasa algo? –escuchar el jadeo y esa cara preocupada de la pelirroja la puso en alerta.

-No, nada –negó velozmente con la cabeza en lo que recuperaba el aliento-quiero… quiero decirte algo… -antes de que la arquera hablara, saco de su maletín la caja de chocolates.

No más dudas, no mas incertidumbre, tiraría la moneda al aire y seria lo que tenía que ser. Dejaría de ser su propio obstáculo.

Suspiro para guardar en ella ese valor que necesitaba. Miro a Umi, se veía desconcertada, como un pequeño conejo, ella se sonrojo al verla así. Ese efecto tenía la peliazul, el hacer que las personas se sonrojaran a su voluntad. A su espalda, logro escuchar los gritos de Rin y Hanayo que la alcanzaron al poco tiempo que salió de la cafetería, la animaban a seguir y no dar vuelta hacia atrás.

\- ¡Maki-chan, tu puedes nya! -grito la chica gato para darle su apoyo- ¡Adelante!

\- ¡Esfuérzate, Maki-chan! -acompaño en los sonoros gritos la joven Koizumi.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellas dos...? -pregunto la arquera al ver a las dos menores al otro lado de la calle.

-Para ti –le dijo con una mirada tímida, podía caer en cualquier minuto porque sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, sus mejillas le ardían de lo rojas que ya estaban, su único apoyo fue el cordón de su maletín escolar que sujetaba fuertemente- Umi, acepta esta caja –pronuncio en un intento de sonar madura.

Era la escena de una película romántica perfecta: los rayos del sol vespertino acariciaban la orilla del cabello de Maki, el aire que salía de sus labios y fosas nasales se densaba por la temperatura del ambiente y la propia suya.

-Maki, gracias… -la tomo entre sus manos con cuidado- ¿pero a que debo…? –de nueva cuenta, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Maki, pero esta vez fueron sus ojos la que la callaron.

-Eres torpe, distraída y sinceramente una densa a lo vil –como esa mañana en el club, solo estaba dejando que sus sentimientos hablaran en vez de la razón- pero, para ti, con un corazón dulce y lleno de bondad –sonrió al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza ese cordón de su maletín- quiero entregarte mis sentimientos porque se, que aunque no sean correspondidos, los cuidaras y sabrás rechazarlos para que este corazón no sufra más- le era inevitable querer llorar, pero lo soporto, no lo haría en ese momento, seria después- Por favor, dime que no me quieres como yo a ti, dime que no me ves con los mismo ojos para acabar con esto de una vez… -bajo la mirada en espera de la inminente verdad.

-Maki… -escucho que la peliazul dio unos pasos hacia al frente- tontita –la tomo entre sus brazos, fundiéndola en un abrazo cargado de amor y cariño- mira que hacerme esperar hasta el día de mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿E-eh? –levanto la mirada y vio los ojos marrones comprensivos de Umi- ¿a-a que te refieres?

-De que solo tú no te das cuenta que desde hace mucho deje de verte como amiga –dijo sin titubear, sin pena alguna- hace tiempo que mi corazón tiene tu nombre escrito en todas partes, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? –la menor negó vagamente con la cabeza- acompañarte de la casa a la escuela y a veces de la escuela a la casa, invitarte a salir y hacerte chocolates, o lo más difícil, llevarte flores en San Valentín porque me puse celosa por tus fans.

\- ¿P-por qué no me lo dijiste tú?

-Porque eres tú. Sentí que, si te decía, podías o enojarte o sonrojarte al punto de que explotarías –rio simpática- pero agradezco que haya sido el día de mi cumpleaños. Es un excelente regalo, Maki.

-N-No sé si sea un regalo en realidad… -pronuncio apenada- pero es lo que quería decirte desde hace bastante tiempo…

Las palabras de la camarera resonaban en su cabeza y aquella historia la hacía sentirse feliz. Su cuento de hadas tenía una solución sencilla: ser completamente sincera.

-Maki…-La peliazul se inclinó un poco, tenía la intención de darle un pequeño beso, pero la menor desvió la mirada con gran pena y recargo su cara en su pecho- entiendo… es muy temprano, ¿verdad? –desde su pecho, Maki asintió lentamente- será a tu tiempo, ¿sí?

-G-gracias… -no la miro, pero ese aroma a citronela la acompañaba en su jornada de vergüenza y regocijo- yo...- alzo la mirada, vio eso cariñosos ojos marrones que tanto amaba, lleno de valor para darle un regalo sorpresa a la arquera: beso su mejilla, o más bien, beso una esquina lateral de su labio- f-feliz cumpleaños.

\- ¿A-ah? -la Sonoda se puso tan roja como una cereza, la había tomado de sorpresa, pero una muy grata si lo piensan bien.

-Veo que las cartas de Nozomi-chan no se equivocaban –comento la peligris que desde atrás veía la escena. Sonreía divertida y traviesa, le gustaban los finales felices, y más si eso implicaba al dúo creativo artístico del grupo.

Al final del día, Maki solo necesitaba decisión y convicción para cumplir sus objetivos. Lo que pasaría en el futuro sería un completo misterio, pero mientras este con su amada arquera de ojos marrones y cabellera azul, podría soportar cualquier cosa.

* * *

_**Hey, ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que es sábado y que debí subir algo el sábado, pero… Mi laptop, con la que he estado alrededor de seis años, el día jueves tuvo un accidente y su disco duro murió junto con ella… Tengo respaldo de lo que escribí, más de otras cosas como mis cosas de la escuela y proyectos a entregas se fueron junto con ella. Intente de todo para recuperarlo, pero los intentos fueron nulos, Lapti murió y ya no se puede hacer nada por ella… **_

_**Quería subir este one-shot por el cumpleaños de Umi, pero ya me fue imposible por no tener como subirlo y corregir algunas partes… **_

_**Espero que me disculpen, de verdad lo lamento… **_

_**Pero, en fin, ¡El espectáculo tiene que continuar! ¿Verdad? **_

_**¿Cómo festejaron a nuestra arquera favorita? Espero que la hayan festejado como merece. Este pequeño fanfic nació de la imagen que tiene, el de Maki con un regalo de San Valentín. La intención era hacerlo con referente al día del amor y de la amistas, pero al final termino siendo para el cumpleaños de Umi n_nU**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
